Crecent Moon
by Luna Jade Black
Summary: Jade is a gental heart. Shy and scared from her mothers secrets and craziness. But now that her one and only family member is dead, and shes listed as crazy herself for dreaming then leading the cops to her moms body shes alone. Her mom had arrainged before her dead for Jade to go to a teen home in WV. But is there more to her deams and this home? Find out.


_New Flight_

Everyone keeps secrets. I should know, my mom's were causing me to be shipped off to the middle of nowhere, Pendleton County West Virginia. You see my mom had disappeared, that is, until they found her body on the beach. She was the only family that I had. Literally. I had no father or any cousins, not that I knew anyway. I lost everything, or so I told myself, but can you lose everything if you have nothing?

I never really associated much, so I was an outcast. In being an outcast I was made fun of. A lot. My best friend was Connor James Hill; he spent a lot of time with me and at my house because his mom did a lot of drugs back then. We lost touch when we were younger and he moved. So now my best friend is my Siamese cat Jewels. She is very, very smart, and when I tell her things it's like she's actually listening to me. I've been confiding in her a lot lately, because going from the city to a home for teens in the country is stressful. I sighed, put my Ipod on full blast and laid back. It would be a long flight from California to Pendleton County, West Virginia. I was being flown there in a privet plane owned by the guys who own the home I was being shipped off to. Apparently there were seven other teens, ages thirteen to nineteen. So I hope there will be other sixteen year olds, though I won't be sixteen for long, I turn seventeen in a few months, October thirty-first, Halloween! I love Halloween, Connor used to joke saying since I'm born on Halloween I can't be human. We would stay up all night on my birthday and just have a blast. Some of the most fun I've ever had was with him.

I must have fell asleep because the next thing I knew a lady with big round thin framed glasses and dark blonde hair pulled back in a bun with short bangs was shaking me awake. She looked about mid twenties early thirties.

"Excuse me miss Serenity Jade Black?" She said it like a question. I hate being called by my first name, but I didn't feel like correcting her so I just I nodded.

"My name is Judy. Will you come with me miss?" I stood grabbed my carry-on and put my Ipod in it. I grabbed what I had with me (including my cat) and fallowed Judy off the plane. She took me to a car near bye; it was a large black hummer. The kind of vehicle you would see the government use for a heavy operation. I shook that thought off. I focused on the smell. The only thing good about being in the country was the smell. I could smell the green trees and the crisp air. It was mid-simmer, hot with a cool breeze; which made it that much easier to smell the forest. She put my bags in the passenger seat, and the trunk so I was left with the back. I got in the hummer and rolled down the window to let in the air.

It started to get chili as the sun set, which made me more awake. I had been sleeping for roughly the last twelve hours, so there was no way I was going to sleep. I would be up all night most likely. I watched as the mountains fly by, we had to be going eighty miles an hour. Though the road was clear so I relaxed and enjoyed the ride. Still strange though. I cuddled with my cat and listened to my Ipod. By the time we got to the house it was dark but lighter then it would be in the city, I looked at the time and it was nine! I couldn't believe how bright it was this late, but when I looked at the sky I saw why. The moon was full and there were so many stars it looked like the sky was pokadoted! I got out of the hummer and my mouth gaped. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, I had never been to the country so it was a huge shock. I barely noticed Judy get out of the car and grab my bags until she stood beside me smiling.

"It's amazing, huh?" She smiled as if she was proud to live here and walked to the house with my bags. I let my gaze drift over the house. It was a three story house with a large porch that had a roof with a swing. The house clearly needed work. The paint was a faded light blue, barely, it was closer to white, and was pealing. The front door looked as if it was the only new thing to the house, freshly painted a medium shade blue. The window frames were painted white, but were pealing so bad they looked black. There were shutters painted pink which made me want to gag. Yuck. I put Jewels down and let her run free. She seemed so happy it was shocking, considering she doesn't like new things. I grabbed what I had with me and went in the front door, Jewels happily fallowing. I barely had time to walk through the doorway before a giddy medium sized girl with medium brown hair to her chin with short bangs jumped in my way. Her eyes so green they were the shade of grass.

"Hi! You must be Serenity! I'm Stephanie Faye Moon. Call me Steph, everyone does." She smiled so big I thought her face was going to rip under pressure. A smile like that I couldn't help but give a slight smile.

"It's Jade though, but thanks. Hi." I looked past her to make sure no one heard her call me by my real name. Behind her was a beautiful set of stairs leading to the second story of the house. To the right looked like a doorframe to a kitchen, to the left looked as if it were a big family room. I looked back at Steph to see her smile replaced with a confused look.

"But Judy said the new girl's name was-" I cut her off.

"It is, technically, but I like to be called by my middle name, Jade." Understanding crossed her face and the huge smile was back. I stood there awkwardly with Jewels by my side, when she started to meow Steph got a little paler.

"Oh my gosh! I'm blocking your way in ain"t I?" She moved to the side so I could get through. I grabbed Jewels from my feet and my carry-on bag and walked through the door. I was just inside the door so I couldn't see the whole house. I turned to the family room and saw the huge flat screen TV which was on CMT, with kids dancing and singing along. Coming from Cali you would think I hate country, the opposite actually. I loved it and all types, rock, rap, metal, ect. I recognized the song instantly; it was Whiskey Lullaby, one of my favorite songs. I saw Judy come out of one of the bedrooms upstairs and head to the stairs. My bags weren't with her.

"You'll be rooming with Steph. I put your things in your room." She said coming down the stairs. Steph gave a shy smile; I smiled back halfheartedly. I could tell Jewels wanted down so I put her down as Steph shut the door. Jewels sniffed the air and ran upstairs passing Judy and headed into the bedroom she came out of. I knew it was her favorite cat toy she smelt, her small stuffed wolf. Jewels is bigger than a kitten but not as big as a full grown cat. She's full grown but small, and old. I found her on my fifth birthday, she was so tiny then. So as far as I know Jewels is about eleven, almost twelve years old, although she acts like she's one. Judy, Steph, and I watched as Jewels dragged the toy wolf (it's a bit bigger then her) out of the room and down the stairs. She slipped and tumbled halfway down the stairs landing in the wolf. When I saw her expression and her shake her head I went from a harmless giggle to a flat-out crying laugh. I was hunched over one hand holding my carry-on and her kitty carrier the other holding my chest. My laugh died down to a giggle. Until I saw her give me a death glare and push her wolf the rest of the way down the stairs as she chased behind it skipping steps. I was on my knees laughing so hard I thought I would pee myself. I glanced at Judy; she was leaning against the stair railing laughing, her bun coming loss. Steph was leaning against the front door laughing. When Jewels got to the bottom she stretched and laid on her stuffed wolf (his name is Jacob). The wolf was a gift from Connor before he moved. He had read a series called Twilight and thought it would be a funny play on words; although now there are movies out about that book. I have read all the books and seen the movies, and although I love the books the movies are very, very corny. The memory of him made me stop laughing and smile. I knew Jewels was thinking of him too because she closed her eyes and buried her face in Jacob and purred loudly, she loved Connor. Judy and Steph finally stopped laughing to so I stood up and smoothed out my clothes, a genuine smile plastered on my face. I looked at Steph she looked at me and gasped.

"Oh my gosh! Your eyes they turned bright blue! Wow! They are so beautiful!" I looked away my smile wavering some. I have long jet black hair that reaches my lower back, with short bangs. I normally have light brown eyes but they change a lot to blue, gold, green, and a purple color. I stood there nervously.

"Alright, alright. Let's let Miss S-uh I mean Jade get settled shall we?" Judy smiled encouragingly, and walked into the kitchen. I watched her go until I couldn't see her any longer.

"With picking you up no one has had supper. So I'll send someone up for you when supper is finished Jade" I heard pots clinging as she told me. I turned to Steph who was smiling.

"Look I'm not as crazy as I seem. I just get really hyper and happy sometimes. Judy says I have ADHD, but I just think I'm a fun person." I smiled a genuine smile at this. I get told that all the time. Hearing Steph made me happy for the first time since Connor moved.

"Hey, don't sweet it. I get told that all the time. Um Steph, would you help me get settled? And maybe when we are done you could show me what to do for fun around here." I keep my smile on my face but it wasn't as real, the last time I tried to make a friend it didn't turn out so well once they found out I was born on Halloween. I love it but because of how my mom lived and the fact she was legally crazy they thought it would be fun to make fun of me. Although when I looked at her face I saw caring, excitement, and happiness. I let the breath I hadn't realized I was holding out.

"Sure! I'll race you there." I saw a wicked smile and smiled back. I would beat her I'm way to fast. I took off running up the stairs and was in the bedroom before I heard her feet move. I looked in the room, it was huge! There was one bed under the window against the far wall and the other across from that. The walls were a black with blue spirals all over the walls. The dressers were decent size and at the foot of each bed. One side of the room opposite the window had posters above the bed. A personal table at the bedside sat an alarm clock/radio. Her dresser was blue with black spirals and black knobs, mine was the opposite. She had a lot of personal stuff. The other side under the window was bare no posters and nothing not even a sheet on the bed. I sighed, the only thing I had with me was my cloths and some kitten stuff like her food. She doesn't use a litter box she sneaks off outside. As far as personal things like bed sets and clocks and other stuff I was told it would be here when I got here. I sighed again.

"Wow, that's a lot of sighing your doing there. What's wrong J?" I smiled and blushed; the only other person who ever called me J was Connor. I shook my head.

"No it's just I was told my bed set and other personal things would already be here. Now I'm wandering how I'm going to sleep without the bed set." There weren't even pillow cases on the four pillows. Steph just shrugged and walked over to my suit cases to help unpack. I had plenty of clothes, which is why it's a good thing there was a large closet. I put all my winter clothes in the closet; they wouldn't fit in the drawer. When everything was unpacked Steph and I sat on her bed and laid back. We had only laid there for two minutes before there was a _Tap Tap Tap_. I sat up to fast and spoke before thinking.

"Come in!" I looked, embarrassed at Steph as she sat up.

"Oh! Sorry Steph it's a habit I should have asked you. I didn't to mean to uh take over your room like that." I felt my face getting hot, really embarrassed. She just smiled.

"Hey it's your room to and even if it weren't its fine." Her smile was so kind my heart ached. I smiled my eyes dangerously glossy. I looked to the door in time to see a bouncy skinny girl with black hair a few inches below her shoulders. She had long bangs and bright blue eyes with specks of orange in them. She was light skinned and about 5'5.

"Hey Steph, can I barrow your laptop. Connor spilled pop on mine, and he's gonna pay for it to! I need my internet to do research!" She looked at me and smiled brighter.

"Oh! Hi you must be the new girl-Jade?" She hesitated before saying my preferred name. I nodded with an expressionless face, very suspicious as to how she was the only one who knew I liked being called Jade. Her face turned red and she explained.

"Oh! I'm not a stalker or anything but um." She cut off and stared at her feet. Steph got up and put her arm around the girl.

"Devan here likes to research things. She is amazing at finding stuff out about people, and when she hears a new name she can't help but look them up. Don't get mad or anything she knows every secret about everyone and can keep their secrets. So please don't freak." She looked at me and nodded, a very knowing face, her eyes sad and hopeful. I knew why the sadness if she could find anything she knew people thought I was crazy. I know it sounds weird to tell people but I dream of things before they happen. It varies weather in my life or in other people's personal lives. It's how they found my mom, I had dreamt about them finding her before they did, so I told them where to look.


End file.
